User blog:Dj0z/Champion Concept: Ole Tsoob, the Victorious
Templated version, because of incoming pruning: Lore: Ole Tsoob is an incredibly strong champion coming from the asian part of Runeterra. Legend says a rogue arcanist from the Tsoob clan used a forbidden "animate weapon" spell on a pile of Infinity Edges and Deathcaps, but instead of the expected swarm of blazing flying swords of doom, all he got from the ritual was a baby that he named Ole. He grew up tranquilly in a small boring village and stuff etc blah blah, but the very day he was old enough to hold a Bloodthirster in each hand without ''breaking the handle by striking too hard, Ole got the permission to join the league. He was supposed to prove his worth in a long fight against Jax but the latter surrendered at 20. ''This is not a picture of him. Ole Tsoob, the Victorious is a custom champion in League of Legends. (*)His glorious statistics are explained just below. Statistics *Because of his years of training at comparing champion stats on the wiki, Ole Tsoob's base stats and scalings adapt to the enemy: at the start of a game, he browses the stats of every champion in that game, and makes his own stats an arcane copy-paste of the highest of every stats and scalings found this way. Range counts too. *Manaless because he drinks tears of the goddess instead of water since birth. If his HP goes below 60% at any point of the game, he permanently gets Rengar's Fury bar instead, which doubles the damage of his next spell when full. Note: it was decided to add +1% attack speed to this as a balance hotfix. Abilities : Ole Tsoob automatically causes a ping on the minimap whenever the closest enemy champion becomes missing. The ping effect is an arrow whose direction is the direction of that enemy champion, placed exactly where that champion is at that time. It also automatically says "mia" or "ss" in teamchat (depending on what region you're in). : Since level 6 it also detects Dragon attempts and agression of blue and red buffs. : Since level 11 it also detects Baron attempts and warding, aswell as automatically saying the type of ward in teamchat while pinging it. : Since level 16 it detects backdoor, Teleport, Stand United, Gate, Grand Skyfall, and reveals the minimap icon of every current and future global range skillshot. }} Wounded (less than 50% HP) enemy minions/monsters near Ole Tsoob have a 95%/96%/97%/98%/99% chance to be killed by his force of will when right-clicked. Target friendly minion runs away from the closest enemy champion. If that champion was trying to lasthit that minion, the minion also gets a 500 movement speed bonus for 2 seconds. Instantly deals 40/80/120/160/200 (+1.0 per AD) physical damage to target enemy and reduces his AD and AP by 1 permanently (cannot go below zero), while suppressing them for 1 second and slowing them for 1 second after the suppress wears off. If Lee Sin is ingame, Q damage is increased by 10% of missing health and reveals enemies hit for 5 seconds. *Cooldown 2 seconds. Range 550. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= }} Increases armor, magic resist, and gold per 10 by 1/2/3/4/5 for every enemy within detection range. If the enemy team has Irelia, Tenacity and movement speed get that bonus too. Focusing on his enemy's strengths, Ole Tsoob dashes towards the closest champion and shields himself for 4 seconds, (+10 seconds per Darius ingame). Shield strength is equal to 5% (+1.0 per AP) of the total maximum health of enemies and neutral monsters within detection range. If Riven is in game, the shield also scales with 100% of AD. *Cooldown 14 seconds. Detection range: 1500/2000/2500/3000/3500 (+500 per turret destroyed). |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} By drawing power from the mobility creep around him, Ole Tsoob deploys a sphere of fixing energy around him (diameter like Galio's ulti) that lasts 3 seconds. : Enemies who used a gapcloser or an escape skill from (or into) the sphere are instantly returned to where they were before using said gapcloser or escape, and stunned for 1 second (+1 second per 100 AP). *Cooldown 20 seconds, reduced by 3 for every Flash summoner spell picked by the enemy team. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} Increases CDR, Tenacity, CritChance and Elo gain at the end of this game by 10/15/20. Performs a roundhouse kick, knocking back all enemies within 500 range, and shooting a thin global range shockwave in the direction Ole Tsoob was facing. Both effects separately deal 10/20/30 true damage (+65% of AD, AP, max HP, Elo and Honor Points). Damage reduced by 8% for each enemy hit beyond the first target. If Draven is ingame, the shockwave then comes back, and the damage reduction is reset. * *: 5 fury bonus: Also adds the Elo of enemies and the amount of times they were reported, to the damage they take. *: Ignite/Exhaust bonus: Applies Ignite/Exhaust to enemy champions hit. *: Flash bonus: if Elo Boom kills an enemy champion, Flash cooldown is refreshed. If Katarina is in game, all your other cooldowns are refreshed too. |description2= |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} Special item (only him can buy it, like Rengar and Viktor items): : The Rabadon's Edge Dancing Whisper = +IE +BT +PD +LW +1337 gold. *+20% CDR *+every stat given by each of those items. *Unique passive: +75% resistance against true damage laser beams and other turrets damage. *Unique passive: +1 Elo for every champion killed and Ignite used. *Active: Target champion within 2000 range gets a lag freeze. Effect ends when he dies. If Karthus is ingame, effect ends 9 seconds after he died instead. Note: Ole Tsoob is a joke custom champion. ---- Increases CDR, Tenacity, CritChance and Elo gain at the end of this game by 10/15/20. Performs a roundhouse kick, knocking back all enemies within 500 range, and shooting a thin global range shockwave in the direction Ole Tsoob was facing. Both effects separately deal 10/20/30 true damage (+65% of AD, AP, max HP, Elo and Honor Points). Damage reduced by 8% for each enemy hit beyond the first target. If Draven is ingame, the shockwave then comes back, and the damage reduction is reset. * *: 5 fury bonus: Also adds the Elo of enemies and the amount of times they were reported, to the damage they take. *: Ignite/Exhaust bonus: Applies Ignite/Exhaust to enemy champions hit. *: Flash bonus: if Elo Boom kills an enemy champion, Flash cooldown is refreshed. If Katarina is in game, all your other cooldowns are refreshed too. (>0.0)> Special item (only him can buy it, like Rengar and Viktor items): : The Rabadon's Edge Dancing Whisper = +IE +BT +PD +LW +1337 gold. *+20% CDR *+every stat given by each of those items. *Unique passive: +75% resistance against true damage laser beams and other turrets damage. *Unique passive: +1 Elo for every champion killed and Ignite used. *Active: Target champion within 2000 range gets a lag freeze. Effect ends when he dies. If Karthus in ingame, effect ends 9 seconds after he died instead. What do you think of Ole Tsoob? }} Category:Custom champions